Monkey Traits
by Maharl100
Summary: Dr. Nii Jin Yi kidnaps Goku changes his look, and takes his memories. After a month of serching for Goku, Dr. Nii makes a deal with the Sanzo-party. "If you can find him in the last village and bring him to me with in the next 72 hours I'll fix him." With that Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo race against the clock in order to find the monkey. GokuXOC


Dr. Nii Jin yi kidnaps Goku makes him a girl and takes his memories. After a few months of serching for the monkey Dr. Nii Jin yi makes a deal with the Sanzo party. "If you can find the monkey in the last village you were at and bring him back to me with in the next 72 hours I'll fixs him and you'll be free to continue your mission." Now the Sanzo party race back to the last village in such of their younger companion. Will they find him in time of will the Sanzo- party crumble at Dr. Nii Jin Yi simple trick of sex change and memorie loss.

* * *

><p><strong>Maharl100: Okay I finally got around to posting this, and do to a request.<strong>

**Sanzo: Don't lie you completely forgot.**

**Maharl100: Indeed I did. But any way so here it is. I may need to revice it a little bit. Cause this came strait from my head and then on to my net book.**

**Goku: Why me again. (Crying)**

**Taoren46: I thought you, weren't going to do anything over vacation...**

**Maharl100: The people call for me and I must answer.**

**Gojyo: Well then you sure do take your time in answering.**

**Hakkai: (Sighs) Well I supose we should stop holding the reader up and let them get on to the story.**

**Goku: NO Hakkai don't start it. It's embarecing. (Cover his mouth)**

**Everyone else: This is monkey traits chapter one, Enjoy...**

**Goku: I GIVE UP, YOUR ALL JUST BIG MEANIES!**

**Maharl100: He's so cute when he's angery.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey traits<strong>

The sun shined in through the window beside the bed where a younge girl no older then 18 lay. A younge man about 18 or 19 sat in a chair beside the bed. His ghost white hair gilsend in the sun light. His head bobbed up and down while his chest rose and fell repeatedly as he peacfully slept. The girl on the bed slowly opened her eye's revealing inocent golden orbs. She sat up, looking around the room. "Where am I?" Her soft voice ecohed through the room. She then looked down to her own hands with a golden bracelet around the left one. "Or better yet who am I." She looked to the boy on the chair beside the bed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh." His head snapped up, his crimson red eye's meating her golden one's.

"Who are you?" the girl spock first.

He stood up. "Me, well I'm the man who found you in the forest. My names William but you can call me Wil. How about you? " his voice was childish but yet it held a charming tone to it.

The girl looked down. "I don't know, I can't remember anything." she anwsered.

"Hmmm that is a problem." He rubbed the back of his head. "How about I just call you Sora for now then." he walked over to the window and opened it half way.

She smiled "I guess that won't hurt." she through the blanket off and stood up. She wore a short blue pleated skirt and a matching cami. Her hair was long chest nut brown which fell all the way down her back ending just above her thighs.

"Are you humgry, Sora? I'll get breckfest ready." He walked towards the door inviting her to join him.

Sora nodded egerly and followed him over to the door, quite fast might I add.

They cut through the living room. Sora eye's scanned her surounding curously. The living room was measy, clothes all over the floor, stail pizza lay on the table. Not to mention the room smelled of mold. She couldn't help but wounder how someone could live in these conditions.

"Sorry about the mess, I live all alone and am hardly home to clean the place up." He told her, notesing her reaction to the place. He stopped in front of the kitchen doorway.

Sora turned to him "Oh thats okay, you shouldn't apologize about your own house." She gave her own apologentic smile and joined him at the doorway. The first thing she noticed was the family dinning table for a large family, being odd seeing how he lived all alone in this house.

"Sit." He pulled a chair out for her. "What would you like me to make." Sora sat down and he push the chair back in.

"Anythings fine." She look down.

Meanwhile the Sanzo-party were despertly looking for their younger companion. He had gone missing three weeks ago after Sanzo and he got into a fight when Sanzo refused to return his affection. With that the boy ran deep into the forest balling his eye's out. None of the three worried they knew the boy would come back once he got hungry but when he never did they began panicing one by one.

"Perhaps Goku had gotten lost and can't find his way back." Hakkai stated.

"Maybe he went to the nexted village to find us there, then." Stated Gojyo and so the three got on the road heading for the nexted village in hope of finding their presoiuse Goku there.

William watched Sora happilly eat everything on her plate as if she hadn't eaten in 500 years. "Hungry little thing aren't you." He stated in aw.

Sora blinked looking up. "Ow I don't mean to eat all your food. I'll pay you back I promise." She stood up pushing the chair out.

William waved it off. "Nah that's fine, I found you the day before yesturday so I guess it make sence to why your so hungry."

Sora fell back into the chair. "Was I really out that long?" she asked.

William turned away thinking. "Hmmm maybe even longer. I mean I only found you, I'm not really sure when you got there." He answered.

Sora looked down. "If that's ture my family must be worried to death." she stood up again. "Wil, you have to take me to where you found me."

"I don't know it's not really safe for a young lady to be in the forest at all." He told her.

"Please Wil, maybe if I go there I'll remember something." She pleaded.

William sighed. "No use agueing with a pertty girl." He stood up.

"Thank you William." She ran around the table just to hug him.

"Uh well it not safe and I doubt you would listen if I said other wise." He looked away with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Sora smiled, "Still thank you for taking me."

"Yeah no prob." He answered. William lead her out the door and down the village road leading to the forest in which he found her. They went deep in to the woods down the twisted tree and nearrow path. "Here it is." William pointed to below a tree.

"Here?" She blinked turning to him. "You found me below a tree?" she looked at him puzzeled.

"What did you think I found you in an abandine lodge in the middle of the forest?" he looked at her.

"Well acctually yes. I was hoping you did." She answered turthfully.

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p><strong>Maharl100: Well that was monkey traits, I hoped you enjoyed. I'll start making the second chapter soon. Nighty night, time for bed. Don't forget to reveiw.<strong>

**Taoren46: Don't go to bed, Maharl100 were going some where later to spend are christmas money, besides it's like 9 in the morning.**

**Maharl100: Since when has that stopped me, beside spent my christmas money already.**

**Sanzo: On what?**

**Maharl100: A $50 Amazon card which I used to get Saiyuki reload the complete box set, a Ps1 memory card, and Galorions the moive. Oh now I'm in the mood to play Saiyuki (I have a saiyuki video game and tones of merchandise.)**

**Gojyo: She bragging.**

**Sanzo: What else is new.**

**Hakkai: Her obsestion for Goku run pretty deep consitering she broke her playstation2 just to play imported games from Japan knowing that she won't understand what there saying.**

**Gojyo: Not to mention she bought playing cards and freaks out if you so much as breath on 'em.**

**Goku: Plus she has all those poster of me in her room and that wall scroll.**

**Sanzo: And she has a T-shirt.**

**Taoren46: and now she's only missing Saiyuki reload gunlock vol 5 and interactive the moive. Then she have the complete searise.**

**Maharl100: Well, I lost my T-shirt and so I have to get a new one.**

**Gojyo: Devostion much.**

**Goku: I like being priased, but this is a bit much.**

**Hakkai: (Chuckleing) Well thats all the time we have, please reveiw and bring a smile to Maharl100 depressed little face.**


End file.
